SANADA RYUU
Ryuu is the captain of the basketball team for ' Ouran High School. ' __TOC__ 'PERSONALITY' Ryu is an outgoing boy who loves sports. Usually he is seen in a happy mood that seems like it could brighten just about anybody's day. He also tends to cause some trouble from time to time but not as much as when he was in middle school. Also, if one gets on his bad side, he does not forgive very easily and despite how he might act, he is actually quite guarded and hides a lot of aspects of his life from others. 'HISTORY' As a child, Ryuu was not actually mischievous as he was in middle school or not. Rather, he was a good kid, while he was not perfect, he did his best. Being born as Rin's twin, he was very close to the girl but he was also close to his brother Raiden. Between his parents, he was the closest to his mother. Unfortunately one day while Rin was away at summer camp, Ryuu was playing in the streets when a car came over to him. Yet instead of dying right then and there, his mother had jumped in and sacrificed her life for him. He had cried to Raiden thinking that Rin would hate him forever but when Rin came back, she was not told that it was because of Ryuu their mother died. Soon after that their father saw another woman who he would soon marry. While Ryuu was against this marriage, he had not been as open about it as his twin. Instead he had took his anger outs by getting into fights and trouble in middle school. It was around this time that he met Yoite and the two would get into many troubles together. One day though his twin left and had started to live on her own because she could not stand their stepmother.When he had learned that, he could not forgive her for leaving him in a room that he was considered to be with strangers. When he entered high school, he started to ignore her completely not wanting to see her face. Even though they are placed in the same class, he had avoided her to the best of his ability. However at times he could not help but come by her apartment sneakily to check up on her or glance at her when she was alone. Yet despite the fact that he wanted for everything to back to how it was, he never apologized to her and continued to ignore her. 'SYNOPSIS' Ryuu first appeared in detention being watched by his twin. At first he had ignored her for the most part. When she tried to talk to him, he had kept quiet until she stated that they could not leave because the room was locked. When his sister started to panic, he had tried to comfort her and find a way out. Luckily they were soon able to get out of the room. 'NEW YEAR FESTIVAL' He shows up at the new year festival at first because he didn't who to go with. When he had ran into Rin, he decided to talk to her and the atmosphere of the festivity allowed him to temporarily subside his grudge to spend time with his sister. However before the fireworks started, a crowd had split the two apart. 'YOITE REVENGE ARC' In the Yoite Revenge Arc, he was one of the people that had ran into Yoite on the street. He commented about how he hasn't seen the teen in a while and when was given a vague answer, he didn't pursue it because he knows everyone has secrets. And so instead the two had went to a cafe to eat and talk for a bit. When he mentioned about his birthday, the Tsukami had promised to treat him one day as a late birthday gift and to return the favor as Ryuu had paid his meal at the cafe. 'VALENTINE EVENT ARC' In the Valentine arc, he was paired up with Yoite. The two feeling awkward had decided to avoid each other for the most part so that they do not have to pretend to be in love as much. They were quick to give up on the idea of winning but also did not wish to lose. 'FAREWELL DREAM ARC' When Ryuu had heard about his twin losing an eye, he had ran over to the hospital. When he entered her door, it was when Ren was about to leave. When the man left, he had noticed how broken his sister was and had offered for her to go back home and that he had forgiven her. Even though Rin was happy to have been forgiven, she had apologized stating that she could not go back home although she did not tell him why. 'SCHOOL FESTIVAL/LOCKDOWN' 'Lockdown' During the lockdown, he was grouped with Addy, Sin, Fuyumi and Amunet. When Sin started to fight, Ryuu had joined in to help the Tsukami before Addy had gotten captured by Katsu. As Yoite ran in to fight Katsu, Ryuu along with the other had escaped the room telling the older Tsukami to hit the guy once for him. 'RELATIONSHIPS' 'Sanada Family' Ryuu, although his family has broken up due to his father's remarriage, he still cares for them. While he blames his father for marrying that woman which is what caused Rin to move away, he had still stayed home. His feelings for Rin at the beginning of FYE is one of hatred due to the fact that he considered her a traitor. However, even then he still cared for her and watches over her secretly. When she had lost her eye, he had pleaded with the girl to go back home with him. Meanwhile with Raiden, he is close to his older brother and finds him to be one of his role models for better or for worse. 'TSUKAMI YOITE' Yoite is a senpai that he had met during his first year of middle school. The two likes to compete and get into fights together with other people. He treats Yoite with respect althoug is still laid back rather than being formal with the Tsukami. 'MORI RYU' Ryu despite being a cousin, is treated like a little brother. The two being on the same team see each other quite often and he practices with the male even outside of the team. 'DASOKU REN' Ren is someone that he hated, he never trusted Ren when he saw the man come into Rin's appartment. He also has a feeling that Ren is connected to Rin losing her eye due to seeing him in the hospital but is not completely sure how yet. 'QUOTES' 'TRIVIAS' Category:Male Characters Category:Ouran High Category:Sanada Category:Basketball team